


黄沙

by evilfox



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: Thor是个骑牛选手，今晚他遇到了职业生涯里难忘的对手。





	

Thor抓紧了缰绳，他胯下的公牛此刻异常平静。真怪异。

“我们马上将要迎来今晚最后一轮的最后一位选手……”解说员亢奋的声音在场馆上空回荡。

再过片刻，这头通体黑亮的公牛就将被放出栏杆，使尽浑身解数把它背上的骑手甩到脚下的黄沙里，也许一脚踩出他的脑浆。如果你不够机灵，这样的下场也并不算夸张。

可是现在，它安静地像一只家猫——就像它不是在一个人声鼎沸的体育馆里被缰绳捆缚、睾丸被紧紧勒着……而是卧在哪个老太婆的膝上。

Thor用空闲的那只手扶着栏杆，可是事实上他甚至没有必要这样做，那头牛没在挣扎，没有暴怒的迹象，或者说是它被关进栏里之后忽然停止了发怒。无论是经验还是常识都告诉他，这不正常。他从没遇到过这样的公牛。也许他父亲也没有过。

他和这头公牛还从未相遇过。它在名单上叫做“Loki”，前三轮过后分数排在榜首。今年出场15次尚未尝败绩。还没有哪个牛仔赢过它。1710磅。显然它不会比那些被Thor征服过的、超过2000磅的公牛更强壮。但是或许更难对付。

处女地。Thor突然这样想。绳索下面密密的黑毛挤在他的手套周围。

他深吸一口气，快速的心跳使他脸色红润。

“……前三轮一路领先，这个帅哥也许就是今晚的冠军……”

是的，如果他做得对，8秒钟后他就是今晚的冠军。他不知道父亲是否在收看直播。如果，如果他在看，Thor想，他也许会为我骄傲。

关于这一点他一向保持着乐观的态度，无论父亲怎样反对他的职业选择。

Thor的父亲也曾经是一个骑牛冠军。在Thor的记忆中，他没有一刻不想成为像父亲一样的骑手，制服那些疯狂的蛮牛，像个英雄一样，在扬起的黄沙中向观众挥手致意。只是他从没得到父亲的支持。

我干这个是为了你小子能上大学！不是去当个没出息的牛仔！他父亲这样怒吼。

而Thor，就和他的父亲一样倔强。他就是一头栽进和蛮牛打交道的世界里，并且乐在其中。

好吧，如果你不想死得太早，戴点他妈的护具！

Thor把这当成父亲最终的妥协。

他没听从过父亲的话，也从来没考虑过什么护具。像往常一样，他戴着浅色的牛仔帽，帽子上插着一支白羽毛。他蓬松的金发从帽檐下钻出来，发梢微微卷曲落在肩上。他不想把这样英俊的相貌罩在一个橄榄球头盔里面。

“……他将要面对的是今晚分数最高的、我们的黑美人！……”

今年他已经拿下了两站冠军，在这个行业名声鹊起，几乎是一夜之间所有人都注意到了这个满身傲气的美男子，一夜之间他变得无人不晓，解说员们已经不需要再赘述他的来历以及他父亲在比赛中丢了一只眼的故事。

他停止思考，专注于手中的缰绳。护栏即将打开，公牛没有冲撞、扭动，但Thor似乎感觉到它在颤抖，感觉到它的痛苦和愤怒，以及……寒意。

“……狡猾、冷酷、无法预测的欺骗之神……”

他再次深深吸气，两腿夹住公牛的腰腹，全身的肌肉警惕地绷紧。

“……‘雷神’能不能拿走今晚的大奖，要看Loki乖不乖……”

他不知道这头难以捉摸的畜生会不会是他的幸运之神。他能做只有抓紧，和祈祷。

“最后一位！来自新墨西哥的'Thor'，Donald Blake！”

栏杆被打开了，公牛载着身上的不速之客一跃而出。

1、2……

他在剧烈的起伏、颠簸中紧抓着缰绳，右臂发达的肌肉尽数鼓起，青筋毕露。

3……

“看上去不错！加把劲！……”

4、5……

Thor感到一种强烈的恨意侵入他的心里。他能察觉到，将要把他掀翻、跌落在黄沙之中的，不是公牛健壮的臀膘，而是这股散发着血腥味的恨意。

6、7……

“哦他成功了！成功制服！漂亮极了！Donald Blake！来自新墨西哥的金发小伙！”

从公牛背上滚落的时候，他有一瞬间失神，就像他的精神和肉体都被那头畜生散发的邪气所冻结。他从沙子里捡回自己的帽子，幸运羽毛还在，看来今天确实是他的好日子。

“91.81！我想今晚的赢家已经产生了！”

Thor把帽子戴回头上，面向看台挥拳庆祝，一个志得意满的微笑在他嘴角化开。


End file.
